My crazy life
by LizyVi
Summary: Nunca me imaginé que al mudarme al mundo muggle mi vida iba cambiar tan drástica-mente. Sólo yo podría irme o más bien huir, encontra de mi voluntad,del mundo mágico (porque un idiota con la nariz aplastada me quiera matar) al mundo muggle, encontrarme con un clan de vampiros vegetarianos y una manada de lobos inmaduros.
1. Chapter 1

Nunca me imaginé que al mudarme al mundo muggle mi vida iba cambiar tan drásticamente. Sólo yo podría irme o más bien huir encontrar mi voluntad Del mundo mágico (porque un idiota con la nariz aplastada me quiera matar) al mundo muggle, encontrarme con un clan de vampiros vegetarianos y una manada de lobos inmaduros. Véanme aquí en un avión rumbo a Italia tratando de buscar respuestas acerca de este embarazo inesperado. Y quién es el padre? un vampiro con dotes de superioridad, vegetariano, lector de mentes, que toma decisiones sin consultar a nadie, pero aún así después de tanto tiempo, dolor lo sigo amando, sino es que más. Todavía me sigo preguntando cómo fui tan idiota como para cortarme con una envoltura regalo, pero en fin todo pasa por algo. Y se preguntarán quién soy yo?, Bueno soy Isabella Potter Evans, mi padre James Potter y mi madre es Lili Evans y tengo un hermano mayor (por un minuto) Harry James Potter, la madre de mami Era una ninfa. Mi mamá por alguna razón la cual desconozco no llegó a desarrollar por completo su naturaleza pero lo más raro es que yo si desarrolle mis habilidades al completo, pero en fin yo soy una bruja ninja de 16 años embarazada de un vampiro llamado Edward cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y JK Rowling, pero la trama es mia_

* * *

— Bella abre esa puerta ahora — solo podía escuchar los gritos de Charlie a lo lejos, el estaba golpeando la puerta del baño, ahora realmente no quería, no podía prestarle atención, ahora estaba concentrada en lo mal que me sentía y en cuanto detestaba vomitar, desde hace un tiempo todas las mañanas, son lo mismo, despertarme y salir corriendo al baño, pero creo que hoy Charlie ya se canso de esta pequeña rutina..  
Cuando al fin pude dejar de vomitar me limpie la boca con el brazo, suspire y me senté arriba de la tapa del baño, desde hace un tiempo estaba pensando en la posibilidad, de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba emb...BASTA, NO PIENSES EN ESO, ES IMPOSIBLE, ERES UNA NINFA Y EL UN VAMPIRO ESO NUCA PODRÍA PASAR, SIMPLEMENTE IMPOSIBLE... Isabella deja de engañarte estas embarazada ... Embarazada , como es posible, BUENO ISABELLA CREO QUE ESO YA ESTA ESTABLECIDO CUANDO UNA MUJER Y UN HOMBRE SE AMAN ... no me refiero a eso, si cómo es posible que este embarazada de un vampiro, se supone que no pueden concebir, BELLA! LAS VAMPIRESAS SON LAS QUE NO PUEDE TENER HIJOS, POR QUE SU CUERPO NO PUEDE CAMBIAR, PERO EL DE LOS HOMBRES NO NECESITA CAMBIAR, SOLO NECESITA SENTIR DESEO Y TENER UNA ERECCI … ya entendí, no necesito que seas tan gráfica, todavía no entiendo como sigo hablando contigo, bueno conmigo, bueno tu entiendes , POR QUE SOY LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE ENTENDERTE, POR QUE ESTOY IGUAL DE CHALADA QUE TU, agh ya cállate... Bueno dejando a mi voz interna fuera, como fui tan estúpida, como para no pensarlo antes BELLITA, LA RESPUESTA ES FÁCIL, LA CALENTURA NO TE DEJO PENSAR, agh ya cállate.  
Embarazada, embarazada, embajada, pero quien pude ayudarme necesito respuestas, necesito que alguien me explique esto, cuanto durara, que tan difícil será, cuales son las probabilidades de que los dos sobrevivamos?

— ISABELLA! CARAJO! Ábreme ya! Que tienes? Ábreme ahoraaaa— Me levanté y abrí la puerta antes de que la tirara y lo mire a los ojos, estaba furioso y en cuanto vio mis ojos supo que algo andaba mal.

— Que pasa? Belly-bells, que tienes que haz estado vomitando todos los días desde hace un tiempo? Que tienes?

— Estoooooy ...

— escupelo!— creo que hoy no tenia mucha paciencia,Charlie.

—embarazada Charlie, lo siento.— en cuanto le dije, empece a llorar

Charlie se puso pálido, después verde y al final tomo diferentes tonalidades de rojo.

— Ese jodido cabrón por eso, se fue verdad?

— No Charlie, me acabo de enterar.

— Entonces por qué se fue?

— Según el por mi seguridad...

— Le vas a decir sobre tu embarazo?

— No lo creo, no quiero que vuelva porque se siente obligado.

— Entonces, que vas a hacer Bells?

— Creo que el único que me puede ayudar es Aro...

— Ese maldito loco desquiciado?— apunto de entrar en shock.

— Si ese mismo, pero...

— Pero te va a matar!— grita de desesperado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

— No lo creo, es amigo de Albus, y si sabe quien soy me ayudara, no creo que le gustaría tener a Albus en su contra.

— Entonces te vas?— dice Charlie con expresión sombría.

— Si Charlie, además de buscar respuestas tengo que ayudar a mi hermano, no lo puedo dejar solo en esto y lo sabes.

— No hay forma de que evite que te vayas, ve y si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda ahí estaré para ti, solo llámame y ahí estaré.

Lo abrace como si se me fuera la vida en ello, después de todo había sido como un padre para mí.

— Gracias

Lo solté y fui directo a mi cuarto y tome mi baúl y guarde mi ropa y zapatos, también todo los artilugios que pensé que podría necesitar va este viaje, cerré el baúl. Tome un dinero debajo de mi colchón, que llevaba ahorrando desde hace un tiempo, lose es muy tonto, me dirigí a mi buró y abrí la puerta de este, y saque uno de los objetos más preciados para un bruja como yo ... mi varita, la guarde dentro de mi bota derecha, tome mis cosas y me voltee hacia la puerta y ahí estábamos Charlie observándome.

— Quiero verte una vez más, como tu verdadero yo es lo único que pido.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré, después de unos segundos sentí como cambiaba, mi cabello crecía y se cambiaba a unos marcados rizos, como mi estatura aumentaba unos cuantos centímetros, y las curvas de mi cuerpo se acentuaban más.  
Cuando abrí mis ojos, Charlie me seguía observando solo que con mucha ternura.

—Eres igual a tu madre solo que con los ojos de tu padre.

— Gracias — lo abrace por última vez y sin más me aleje de él, cerré los ojos y sentí el familiar tirón en mi estómago, SÓLO ESPERO QUE NO AFECTA AL BEBE dijo mi voz interna, DIABLOS! Todo se empezó a poner borroso y trate de detener el curso de esta desaparición, cuando lo logre, caí al suelo y cuando trate de abrir los ojos, vi cinco rostros pálidos, después de eso todo se tornó borroso.

* * *

_Bueno, eso fue todo, si les gusta o me quieren lanzar algún tomatazo, los acepto. Como estoy de vacaciones tal vez actualice 2 veces por semana._

_Me emocione mucho, al recibir el rewiew de **jeka cullen s,** gracias enserio me animo mucho tu comentario._

_Y GRACIAS ENCERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS , ESPECIALMENTE A:_

_**jeka cullen s **Y  
_

**___nicole1980_**

___ENCERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS _

___y si quieren saber cuando actualizare las dos historias sigan me en Instagram_

___LIZVIFICS_

___Gracias otra vez_

___LIZ _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a J.K Rowling , pero la trama es mía.

Me sentía cansada, como sí un tren hubiera pasado sobre mí. Quería abrir los ojos, pero los sentía muy pesados, VAMOS ISABELLA, ARRIBA! UN, DOS, TRES MARCHEN, agh! Cállate! ISABELLA VAMOS ABRE _LOS OJOS YA! , Haz lo que te dice isa, o no se callara_, esa era la voz que me caía bien, ella no me gritaba y me recordaba las cosas malas que hacía, como alguien que conozco! SI NO FUERA POR MI YA ESTARÍAS MUERTA _y crees que haciéndola sentir mal la ayudas?_ PUES MÁS QUE TU SÍ!, agh ya cállense las dos, está bien ya voy a abrir los ojos. Con un esfuerzo sobre humanó pude abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación grande, era de color rosa pálidoooo, agh! Ahí viene otra vez!

levanté corriendo en busca de un baño. Había una puerta dentro de la habitación, entre y gracias a Dios! Era un baño, me arrodille enfrente del w.c y empecé a sentir como el liquido subía por mi esófago y luego por mi garganta hasta terminar, en... COMO PUEDE VOMITAR SI NO HA COMIDO NADA? _en sí solo esta vomitando fluidos gástricos, no comida en realidad_ ESO TIENE SENTIDO, enserio ahora se van a poner a discutir, que es lo que sale de mi boca? _SI_, agh!

Suspire, cuando termine vomitar, me levanté y fui al lavado.

Qué raro, sólo había un cepillo al lado de una pasta de dientes cerrada, el cepillo estaba en un bolsita de plástico, ósea que era nuevo NO ENSERIO? AMO TU RAZONAMIENTO ISABELLA, decidí ignorarla una vez más.

Sin más, tome el cepillo y lo saque de la bolsa, le puse pasta dental, lave mis dientes casi con alivio, odiaba el sabor que te dejaba el vómito, enjuague varias veces, hasta que no había ningún sabor desagradable.

Volví al cuarto y ahí me esperaba en la cama, unos pitillos negros con una blusa verde holgada, también había un conjunto de ropa interior negra junto a una caja negra, me acerque a abrirla había unos tacones negros de encaje.

Por qué querría cambiarme de ropa? ISABELLA, SÓLO MIRA TU ROPA, oh! Ya entendí, mi ropa estaba empolvada y la blusa estaba húmeda, genial!

Empecé por quitarme las botas y poner la varita en mi boca y después me quite el resto de la ropa para después utilizar, la ropa que mágicamente, había aparecido y que aún más sorprendente me quedaba-.-

Cuando termine, me voltee al gran espejo que estaba en el baño, me veía muy bien, el verde contrastaba con mi piel y mi rojiza melena.

Salí del baño y mi estomago empezó a rugir.

CREO QUE MINI EDDY TIENE HAMBRE

_Porque mini Eddy? Podría ser una mini Bellas_

PUES ESPERO QUE SE PAREZCA MAS A EDWARD, AUNQUE SEA UN IDIOTA, ES UN IDIOTA MUY SEXY Y BELLA… MMM… NO TANTO.

Mis queridas voces internas, que lindas -.-

Levante la cabeza de mis pies y al hacerlo mis ojos se toparon con 5 pares de ojos dorados.

— Quien eres y que haces aquí?

Carajo! Como había terminado en la casa de los Denalli? Ahí en frente de mi estaba Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen y Eleazar.

— Pregunte, quien eres y que haces aquí?— me pregunto Tanya con una voz firme.

— No te acuerdas de mi Tani?— pregunte con una voz muy aguda.

— Bella? Eres tú? Pero qué haces aquí? y dónde están los Cullen?

— Si soy yo, Bella, termine aquí por accidente, y más bien me estas preguntando donde esta Edward, no se donde carajos esta ese imbécil y no me importa.

— Por qué dices eso? Qué paso?— pregunto con una voz un tanto alterada.

— El idiota me dijo que según esto ya no me quería, pero en realidad fue porque en la mi fiesta de cumpleaños Jasper quiso atacarme y Edward pensó, que la mejor forma de ayudarme, fue irse y dejarme. Que lindó! No crees?

— Bella, cómo pudiste aparecer de la nada? — me pregunto Tanya, cambiando de tema bruscamente.

— eh... A qué te refieres? — oh oh y ahora como le explico

BELLA NO LE TIENES POR QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES

— Apareciste de la nada, en nuestra sala! — creo que Tani se esta desesperando.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia! — le conteste VAMOS A VER QUE TAN FACIL LA SACAMOS DE QUICIO.

— Claro que lo es! Apareciste en mi casa y ... — Tanya Basta! — Carmen calló los alaridos de Tanya.

BUENO YA QUE CARMEN, CALLO A TANI Y NO VAMOS A PODER SEGUIR DIVIRTIENDONOS A COSTA DE ELLA, TAN SIQUIERA NO NECESITAREMOS SEGUIR OYENDO SU DESAGRADABLE VOZ.

— Tanya, si no nos quiere decir está bien— Carme se dirijo a Tanya, esta solo asintió.

— Bella, estas bien? — Carmen ahora se dirigió a mi.

— Ehhh ... Si, por que preguntas?

— Te pregunto Bella, porque en cuanto despertaste, fuiste corriendo al baño a vomitar y cuando apareciste mágicamente en nuestra sala, estabas sosteniendo tu vientre protectoramente.

— Estem... — Diablos! Creo que se están haciendo una idea de lo que pasa en este momento.

— Edward no te dejo por tu seguridad! Te dejo porque supo que lo habías engañado! MALDITA ZORRA!

— En primera estaba hablando con Carmen, no contigo. Segunda, quien te crees tú idiota, para creer eso? — Le apunté con la varita a Tanya, no se sí fue mi imaginación, pero se puso más pálida de lo normal.

— Bella tiene razón Tanya, yo estaba hablando con ella, y no saques concusiones, deja que Bella nos explique— Carmen le lanzó una mirada, diciéndole que se callara — Pero, por favor, baja esa varita!

_Bella, creo que ella sabe que eres bruja_

POR QUE DICES?

_Le dijo varita y no palito de madera, como normalmente los que desconocen de la magia la llaman y aparte porque Tanya se asusto tanto?_

TIENES RAZON, BELLA, NO COMENTES NADA.

— Bueno, esto... Verás... Un día antes de mi cumpleaños, esto... Edward y yo... Digamos que nos empezamos a besar, como siempre… ehh… pero empezó a subir de tono y… ehh — Diablos, siento toda mi sangre en las mejillas — Ya entendí, Bella, no te preocupes— dijo Carmen con una sonrisa de lado.

— Bueno y creo que lo más seguro decir es que estoy embarazada. — continúe mi pequeño relato.

— Bella, sabes que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos? — Carmen me miraba como si estuviera chiflada.

— Las que no pueden tener hijos son las vampiresas, porque ellas necesitan cambiar, pero los vampiros no necesita cambiar, sólo necesitan...

— Eyacular, por lo que sí tu y Edward tuvieron, relaciones , lo más probable es que como tu sí puedes cambiar, lo más probable es que estés embarazada! — Eleazar termino teoría de explicar mi teoría.

— Eh ... Sip — Como era posible que siguiera sonrojada?

— Quieres que lo contactemos, y hablemos con el y ... — CREO QUE ME CAE BIEN, NO ES TAN MOLESTA COMO TANYA, ADEMAS SOLO TE QUIERE AYUDAR.

_Coincido con ella _

Déjenme pensar niñas!

— No. Lo último que quiero es que vuelva por lástima— dije con la mirada en el piso, no la quería ver a los ojos porque sabía que lloraría.

— Pero Bella... — Carmen siguió insistiendo.

— Carmen, No! — Corte abruptamente su parloteo.

— Esta bien, pero hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, después de todo sigues siendo parte de la familia.

Creo que por esta vez, si le tomare la palabra a Carmen.

— Si, Carmen, si me puedes ayudar en una cosa. — levante mi rostro del piso.

— Dime que necesitas y hare todo lo posible para ayudarte

— Necesito una identidad falsa

Carmen frunció el ceño.

— Para que la necesitas? — pregunto confundida

— Para viajar a Italia.

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia, me hacen muy feliz.

Si les gusto, dejen algún comentario, aquí abajo y si no también.

Me despido y les mando un beso.

Atte.

Liz.

Las imágenes de la ropa de Bella, esta en mi perfil.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdon chicas pero al leerlo mas detenidamente me di cuenta de unos errores y los quise corregir enseguida, perdon :c

My crazy life

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a J.K Rowling , pero la trama es mía.

* * *

Carmen solo asintió, se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la habitación.

Porque te ves diferente Bella? — me pregunto Kate.

—Perdón?— pregunte estando confundida por su pregunta.

DE QUE CARAJOS HABLA?

Si bella, tu apariencia, creciste unos cuantos centímetros, tu cabello es rojo y rizado, tus ojos no son de ese hermoso color chocolate ahora unos ojos color olivo y si es posible son aun más profundos de lo que eran antes tu piel sigue siendo blanca pero ahora tiene un tono más a perlado, casi como la de vampiro, eres hermosa incluso aun mas que un vampiro,que fue lo que paso?

OH! A ESO SE REFIERE KATE

_Bella no le puedes decir que eres metamoforga, darías mucho a conocer._

POR QUE SEGÚN TU DARÍA MUCHO A CONOCER!?

_Hay veces en las que dudo de tu inteligencia, porque al decir eso se desencadenarían muchas preguntas acerca de eso y llegarían a la conclusión de que es bruja y hay una gran posibilidad de que sepan del mundo mágico y también hay una gran posibilidad de que sean mortifagos!_

YA ENTENDI, :3

Gracias a Dios, Carmen entro a la sala con un teléfono en la mano, llegando en el momento perfecto para detener una charla con Kate.

—Bella, para cuando necesitas tus cosas?— Carmen se dirigio a mi.

—Para dentro de dos días máximo—_ cierto! Bella entre más rápido mejor._

—Para mañana, lo más tarde es en dos días.— Carmen seguía hablando por teléfono.—Sabe que eso no es problema, está bien lo recogerá ahí, está bien que pase buen día.

—No puedo creer que estés ayudando a esta furcia!— Tanya le grito a Carmen en cuanto colgó el teléfono.

Eso colmo la poca paciencia que le tengo a esta fulana, empecé a sentir como en la punta de los dedos un hormigueo.

BELLA, BELLITA TRANQUILA, RESPIRA RECUERDA EL BEBE!

En cuanto la palabra bebe, apareció, fue como si un interruptor se encendiera y de un momento a otro Tanya estaba aplastada contra la pared y aunque no lo crean inconsciente. Todo paso en cámara lenta , vi como Irina y Kate se me lanzaban encima y al querer atacarme algo las repelía y salían rebotando al otro lado de la habitación.

Bella, tranquila, respira, tanta emoción le puede afectar al bebe.

_Respira_. Pon la mente en blanco, respira.

…

_Respira._

…..

_Respira._

…

_Respira._

…

Alguien sostenía mi cabeza. No me di cuenta cuando cerré los ojos y sentía ese liquido subir otra vez.

Joder!

Nose como carajos le hice, pero llegue al baño sin tropezar, y me tire enfrente del W.C. , reconocí la voz de Carmen, susurrándome que me tranquilizara, ella tomo mi cabello y lo quito de mi cara.

Cuando termine de vomitar, Carmen me tomo en brazos como una criatura indefensa y me recostó en la cama, me acurruque en su regazo y empecé a llorar como si la vida se me fuera en ellos.

—Tranquila, Bella, llora, desahógate todo estará bien, aquí estoy yo, no te preocupes.

Y llore, como nunca lo había hecho.

Me sentía tan sola en este instante, y de pronto todas mis preocupaciones llegaron a mi mente.

Aunque lo negara, seguía amando a Edward, en mi pecho sentía un agujero, y sentía dolor, con el simple hecho de respirar, el pozo era él o al menos donde estuvo el.

Mi bebe, mi gemita, siempre estará en peligro y en cuanto Voldemort se dé cuenta de su existencia el querrá deshacerse de él a como dé lugar.

Y cuando sea un poco más grande, me preguntara por su papa, y que le diré, mi amor, tu padre me dejo porque me corte con una envoltura de regalo y después me odiara, por ser tan estúpida de haberme cortado con papel.

No sé, si seré una buena madre,

Me sentía tan vacía, pero al mismo tan llena.

Tenía a mi bebe que era lo más importante, pero no tenía a Edward, Como es posible amar tanto a una persona después de causarme tan dolor?

Y como se que lo sigo amando?le he entregado mi primera vez y sobretodo le di un pequeño retoño, de ese amor que nos teníamos.

—Bella, necesitas ser fuerte, si no es por ti, que sea por el bebe.

Bebe, esa pequeña criaturita que está creciendo dentro de mí.

Mi bebe

Mi gemita.

Lo sentía dentro de mí, y de un momento a otro todo se fue esfumando mis preocupaciones, el dolor, el temor, todo.

Y una sensación de plenitud, de felicidad, de amor un amor que no duele, un amor que no se puede comparar, el amor que una madre le tiene a su hijo. Un amor puro…

Fue todo lo que necesite, para salir de ese pozo, de dolor.

Todo mi cuerpo se empezó a relajar, y me empecé a sentir cansada, no podía abrir mis parpados, me sentía tan somnolienta.

—Descansa Bella.

* * *

Hola, chicas lamento que sea corto,pero digamos que el cargador de mi ipad se perdió y era ahí donde escribía los capítulos de esta historia, y Maximiliano ( el nombre que le puso mi abuelo) esta en coma y necesita a cubo ( el nombre del cargador) para salir de el, y es tan triste;c

Snif, Snif, Snif.

DISCULPEN SI TENGO FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA

Bueno, lo tengo que ver como algo positivo, :/

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen un hermoso review, me hacen feliz:3

gracias a los que dieron favoritos tanto en autor como en historia.

Tenemos twitter y les daré a conocer cuando actualizare.

twitter Liz y Vi 1 (quiten los espacios)

Sin mas que decir, las quiero mucho y gracias.

Besos, Liz


	5. Chapter 5

My crazy life Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a J.K Rowling , pero la trama es mía.

Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, donde mis problemas no podían alcanzarme, me sentía relajada. Iba regresando a la realidad lentamente y sentía como alguien acariciaba mi cabello, una y otra vez eran tan relajante. Iba saliendo de mi inconsciencia, supe en donde estaba y en los brazos de quien estaba. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, vi la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas color perla. Levante mi vista y me encontré con los ojos cálidos de Carmen.

— Hola Bella como amaneciste? — pregunto con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

— Muy bien Carmen, para serte sincera — tome un respiro — eh hm... Gracias por todo Carmen en serio, sé que he sido una molestia, enserio discúlpame por lo de Tanya (ENTRE NOSOTRAS DOS SABEMOS QUE NO LO SIENTES), perdón por incomodarte en tu casa...

— Para, Para, para Bella, no es ninguna molestia tu presencia en esta casa, al contrario, a mi me agrada tenerte aquí y todo lo que he hecho es porque te considero parte de nuestra familia y para mi es todo un honor, tener a un nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen.

Lo que me dijo Carmen me dejo sorprendida y sólo pude agradecerle dándole un abrazo, ella se sorprendió al principio pero después me regreso el abrazo.

De pronto mi estómago gruño.

— Veo que tienes hambre, quieres bajar a comer?

— Claro Carmen! — YEAH! TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE, PODRIA COMERME UN ELEFANTE!

Carmen se levantó, me ayudo a levantarme y bajamos las escaleras.

— Carmen cuanto he dormido?—

— Como unas 24 horas, por?

— 24 horas?!, por Dios! A qué hora me que reunir para recoger los papeles?—

24 HORAS BELLA? ROMPISTE TU RÉCORD!

JaJaJa-.- muy graciosa.

— Dentro de 6 horas, reunirás con un señor que te dará los papeles en un restaurante, Houston Lodge Restaurant, es un pequeño restaurante al lado de la carretera, tiene comida americana muy buena, me han dicho esta cerca de aquí, tiene un pequeño lago afuera, es muy bonito.

— Esta bien, vendrás conmigo?

— Solo si tu quieres — me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

— Sí, quiero que vengas conmigo

— Entonces iré contigo, que quieres comer? — observe a mi alrededor y estábamos en un cocina rustica hermosa, _A un no entiendo, son vampiros, para que fregados quieren un cocina? _, era muy bonita, al fondo había un arco hecho de piedra, dentro de este estaba la estufa y la campana, a la derecha estaba la alacena y el fregadero, tenía una isla en el centro, era acogedora.

— Entonces qué quieres comer? — Carmen me saco de mis pensamientos

— Ahh, wow, tu cocina es muy bonita!

— Gracias, Bella — me dijo con un sonrisa de orgullo en su cara

— Nunca he entendido, porque tienen una cocina si nunca la usan?

— Hay veces, en las que recibimos visitas humanas, y sería raro que hubiera una, además creo que no es una casa sin una cocina:3, entonces que se te antoja para comer?

— Tienes razón… mmm… quiero una hamburguesa con queso y muchos pepinillos!

— Está bien Bellita — me dijo muy alegre, ella se caminaba con gracia en la cocina.

— Bella, cuando te piensas ir? — pregunto mientras empezaba a cortar en rodajas el tomate.

— En cuanto me den los papeles …

— Que!? Hoy te vas, porque? Si es por Tanya no te preocupes ella se comportara, te lo prometo!

— No, no es eso, es que quiero acelerar las cosas, después de llegar a Italia y salir con vida de ahí, necesito viajar a Londres, tengo… asuntos pendientes ahí — dije vacilando un poco al final.

— Bella, te dejare ir pero prométeme que no pondrás en riesgo ni a ti ni al bebe, debes de ser más precavida ahora no solo eres tú, ahora es el también, si te cansas ponte a descansar, no hagas trabajos muy pesados y una última condición

— Cual?

— Hacedme saber cuando nazca el bebe, si?

— Claro, de hecho cuando nazca te pediré un enorme favor, que entenderé si no me quieres ayudar, pero te agradecería enormemente si aceptas.

— Bella, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

— Gracias :3

— Aquí está tu hamburguesa, disfrútala, mientras voy a hacer tu maleta — te ayudo si…— no, no, no, tu come y yo hare tu maleta, regreso en 10 minutos, hay refresco, jugo, agua, te, sírvete!

* * *

— Gracias, Sr. Jenks

— No hay de que Señorita Swan, los Cullen y los Denalli siempre han sido clientes, así que tienen preferencia — el señor se veía un poco nervioso.

Me ofrecí a pagar la cuenta pero no accedió, me despedí de él, Salí del restaurante. Carmen me esperaba afuera en un Maserati GT negro, me subí en el.

— Estas segura de que te tienes que ir ya? — pregunto Carmen por 20 vez.

— Si, Carmen me tengo que ir — suspire

Carmen encendió el motor y empezamos avanzar a gran velocidad, el cielo estaba oscuro, sentí mis que mis ojos pesaban cada vez mas.

* * *

— Bella, abre los ojos, ya llegamos— la voz de Carmen me despertó, parpadee un par de veces y me estire como un gato.

— Te hubiera despertado antes de subir el avión pero no creo que sea normal que una mujer pueda cargar a una mujer de 48 kilos y dos maletas— me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

— Si Carmen no te preocupes. — abrí la puerta, salí del auto, Carmen ya estaba abriendo el maletero, saco las maletas y me dio una, empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. No había mucha gente, nos dirigimos aun mostrador y ahí estaba una señora, se notaba que estaba aburrida y no hallaba ni que hacer, levanto la cabeza hacia nosotras, nos observo detenidamente y saltaba los ojos de Carmen a mi una y otra vez, hasta que Carmen le dijo:

— Supongo que ya termino con su escaneo, ahora si nos puede entender queremos un boleto de ida hacia Italia.

LA SEÑORA AMARGADA Y CON CARA DE SAPO suspiro — Hay varios vuelos desde Alaska hasta Roma, el más económico sale a las 10:35 y el costo es de 780 euros — Se me olvido mencionar, en primera clase por favor no importa el costo — interrumpió Carmen a la cara se sapo.

— El de primera clase con rumbo Roma, Italia, tendría un costo de 2,800 euros — la cara de sapo tenía un sonrisa ... tan molesta.

Está bien pongalo en la membresia de la familia Denalli — en cuanto dijo eso la cara se sapo, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos — ehhh, si señorita Denalli, no se preocupe, tenga su boleto, su vuelo saldrá dentro de una hora y media — su tono había cambiado drástica mente, Carmen le dirigió un sonrisa tomo el boleto y nos dimos la vuelta hacia los asientos.

— Vez, Bella todo cambia cuando tienes un poco de dinero y me choca tanto, porque no pueden dan un servicio bueno si tener que mencionar que somos de "equis" familia. — dijo Carmen, cuando nos sentamos en nuestro asiento.

Después de su pequeña queja seguimos hablando de triviales, hasta que una voz nos interrumpió.

**Pasajeros con rumbo a Roma, su vuelo está por salir…**

— Bueno supongo que esta es la despedida — dijo Carmen en apenas un susurro.

— No Carmen, voy a volver para que me ayudes una vez más, y espero que la ultima .

Se lanzo a mis brazos y me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo al oído — estaré encantada de ayudarte, las veces que sean necesarias.

Dejamos mi equipaje en la maquina que estaba antes de pasar por las puertas.

Nos formamos en la fila, delante de mi había 10 personas, las dos esperamos pacientes, llego mi turno y le di el boleto a la señorita que estaba recibiendo los boletos, me voltee hacia Carmen y la volví abrazar — Gracias, por todo Carmen — me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo — Gracias por dejarme conocerte un poco mas.

Avance hacia la puerta, volví mi mirada hacia atrás y ahí estaba Carmen, una mujer de la que nunca pensé que me haría amiga, en ese momento me di cuenta que no llegue a la casa de los Denalli por equivocación, el destino lo había querido así, ahora sé porque, ella iba a cuidar de mi corazón.

* * *

Hola chicas! Bueno aquí está el capitulo, las quiero mucho, disculpen si me tarde mucho en actualizar, estoy a punto de iniciar la escuela (quien no :c ) y tal vez me tardare en actualizar … un poquito.

El próximo capítulo estará cortito, pero el siguiente tratare de hacerlo más largo de lo que acostumbro.

Empecé a escribir el cap, después de terminar de leer CHICO MALO de ABBI GLINES (12:00 am),en lo personal a mi me gusto:3

Bueno sin más que decir, me despido las quiero mucho.

Besos, Liz.

decoraciondeinteriores . me / wp – content / uploads / 2012 / 08 / dise % C3%B1o – de – cocina – rustica . jpg (quiten los espacios)


End file.
